Almost Lost Her Again
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: Set around 'The Stolen Earth'/'Journey's End' - Rose and the Doctor are reunited during the Dalek invasion. But what if the Doctor doesn't get shot by a Dalek...what if it's someone else?


**Almost Lost Her Again **

The TARDIS materialised in the centre of an abandoned street. Cars were everywhere, and no one was around. The Daleks had been here and had already taken the people from their homes.

The Doctor and Donna Noble stepped out of the TARDIS. They looked around in wonder.

"It's like a ghost town," Donna commented.

"Sarah-Jane said they were taking the people," the Doctor explained, "But what for?"

Then, he turned around and faced Donna.

"Think Donna, when you met Rose in that 'parallel world' what did she say to you?"

"Just, the darkness is coming," Donna replied.

"Anything else?" the Doctor asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Donna responded.

The Doctor looked at Donna with confusion, spelling out across his face. Donna used her body language to tell the Doctor to turn around and look behind him. He eventually did. He looked in shock. The Doctor couldn't believe it. Rose Tyler was there, at the other end of the street! Rose saw the Doctor, Donna and the TARDIS. A shining smile grew across her face.

_I've found him, I've finally found him_, Rose thought happily. She started running towards the Doctor, as fast as possible.

"Go on, run to her," Donna whispered quietly.

Then, the Doctor sprinted towards Rose. He'd wanted her back, missed her so much. That parallel world had parted them for a _very_ long time. As he ran, the Doctor had a smile, full of hope and full of happiness. The Doctor would reach Rose, and have her back in his arms. He was_ her_ Doctor and she was_ his_ Rose. He wasn't far from reaching her. His hopes were high.

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor and Rose gasped. Suddenly, a Dalek emerged from behind a car. A second later its laser gun fired. Rose was hit!

"NO!" the Doctor cried.

Pain stabbed him mentally. He ran to where Rose fell. She was in pain and her body was limp. Captain Jack Harkness teleported onto the street. He fired his gun at the Dalek, causing it to explode and burst into flames. Then Donna sprinted over. The Doctor picked up Rose off the ground and held her in his arms. Her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Rose, look at me, I'm here," the Doctor said. There was worry and panic in his voice, fearing he may lose her, "You're going to be okay. I _won't_ lose you. I can't bare that again."

The Doctor began to shake all over.

"Get her into the TARDIS, quick," Jack instructed.

The Doctor unstrapped Rose's gun and gave it to Jack. Donna ran back first and opened the doors. A panicked Doctor ran inside with a dying Rose in his arms. Jack sprinted in and closed the doors, locking them. The Doctor lied Rose down on the floor panels, still cradling her, and stroking her face.

"Doctor…help me," Rose whispered weakly.

Jack and Donna watched horrified. Then Donna felt tear struck and so did Jack.

"Hold on, Rose," the Doctor begged, "Please hold on. Be strong, be strong for me."

The Doctor battled to fight back tears. Rose raised her arm weakly and wiped a small tear from the Doctor's eye. She gave one final breath. Suddenly, her eyes closed and she lay still. Rose didn't move. She was gone. The Doctor cradled her body tightly, burying his face in her blonde hair. He cried out, rocking lightly, emotions flooding him; anger, frustration, grief, loss and heartbreak.

"Oh God," Donna said, her voice quiet, almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry," Jack told him.

The Doctor stopped crying and took a deep breath. He looked up at Jack and Donna.

"We've got to tell Jackie," Captain Jack pointed out, "And Pete, and also Mickey."

"No, there's still a way we can save her," the Doctor told his friends.

"How?" Donna asked.

The Doctor glanced towards the centre controls of the TARDIS.

"Rose and the TARDIS are connected," the Doctor explained, "Rose once looked into the heart of the TARDIS a long time ago and absorbed the Time Vortex inside her mind. She defeated the Daleks and gave Jack immortality.

"Making her the Bad Wolf," Donna added.

"Exactly," the Doctor said, "It was killing her and I transferred the energy into myself, forcing me to regenerate. When I'm dying my body can heal itself, it changes."

"Will the TARDIS heal Rose now?" Jack asked.

"I hope so," the Doctor replied, "Only one way to find out."

The Doctor got to his feet carefully trying not to hit Rose. It was considered un-respectful to hit someone, even if they were dead.

"Donna, Jack, over to that panel right now," the Doctor instructed, full of determination. Donna and Jack ran over to the right one. The Doctor walked over, carefully carrying Rose's body.

"Listen to me, when you lift up that panel, close your eyes. I _don't_ want more deaths," the Doctor told them, "On the count of three. One, Two…THREE!"

Jack and Donna lifted up the panel. Then Jack, Donna and the Doctor closed their eyes tight. The light from the core of the TARDIS shone brightly onto Rose, and absorbed inside her body.

_Please come back to me_, the Doctor thought_, Come back, Rose_.

"WHAT NOW?" Donna yelled.

"Close it. We'll have to see if it worked," the Doctor said.

Jack and Donna attempted to close the panel on the TARDIS controls. Since their eyes were closed, it wasn't exactly and easy task to do. After a mild struggle, they finally closed the panel. The light faded back into the controls. The Doctor, Jack and Donna opened their eyes.

"Did it work?" Donna asked hopefully.

The Doctor gazed towards Rose. No movement. Rose was still as motionless as a statue. Hope faded from the Doctor's eyes.

"It was too late," the Doctor explained.

As he was about to cry again, Rose suddenly let out a breath of air. She breathed out golden particles of some sort. The Doctor looked curiously. Seconds later, Rose was still motionless. Suddenly, her eyes burst open and she breathed heavily.

"Doctor?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled his biggest smile.

"You're alive," he said, "It worked."

"The Dalek shot me…you carried me in," Rose stuttered, "Everything went black, and there was a light, near a tunnel or something. Then I got pulled away and woke up here."

"I opened the heart of the TARDIS with Jack and Donna's help. Time Lords aren't supposed to do that," the Doctor explained, "But you're connected to her. She healed you. Rose, I couldn't lose you, I…"

He trailed off.

"I know," Rose told him.

"But I got you back, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said.

The Doctor helped Rose stand up.

"Thank you," Rose whispered.

He pulled Rose into a passionate kiss, not caring that Jack and Donna were watching. The Doctor had done it. He had got her back, the one he loved, the one who meant the most to him. Rose Tyler was reunited with _her_ Doctor, and the Doctor was reunited with_ his_ Rose.

_**This story ends here**_

**A/N ****– Hope you enjoyed it. This is an alternative ending to **_**The Stolen Earth**_** continuing in a little to **_**Journey's end**_**. Please review!**


End file.
